


for god's sake, dear (just say yes).

by frostfall



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Promises, Romantic Comedy, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfall/pseuds/frostfall
Summary: Ever since they’ve met, Steve has been in love with Tony Stark. So when Tony makes a marriage pact with him, he jumps at the offer, thinking that’s the only way he could have Tony.Fast forward five years, and Steve is ready to pop the question to Tony, with hopes that maybe,justmaybe, Tony feels the same.That is, until he meets Carol Danvers, who just so happens to be dating Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 77
Kudos: 576
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	for god's sake, dear (just say yes).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainmistyknight (vicspeaks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicspeaks/gifts).



> My first foray into Avengers Assemble! I adore the series with my whole heart so I hope I do it justice. 
> 
> This fic takes place after Season 1 but before Season 2. But you don't have to watch the show to understand this fic! Just know that the Avengers lineup for this is the original six from the MCU + a teenage Sam Wilson, who unfortunately doesn't appear in this due to canon purposes since Carol only meets Sam in Season 3. Characters that aren't in AA canon such as Rhodey and Sharon are mentioned/make an appearance. 
> 
> To [captainmistyknight (vicspeaks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicspeaks/pseuds/captainmistyknight) , I hope this is to your liking. I combined two of your prompts, 'mutual pining with misunderstandings' and 'rom-com/cheesy romance movie AU'.
> 
> Special thanks to [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/) and [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack) for being amazing betas! 🥰💙
> 
> Title comes from [Just Say Yes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW1hv37imjw) by Snow Patrol.

As soon as Steve steps into the living room, he freezes.

Usually when Steve returns from his morning run, the main living room and kitchen are deserted, save for the occasional sighting of Tony grabbing his seventh mug of coffee or Bruce at the stove, whipping up breakfast to feed a whole army. That is, if he isn’t Hulked out. Then, he’d be out like a log.

Except this time, Bruce isn’t the one hovering over the stove, humming to himself.

He doesn’t recognize who it is. Though then again, whoever it is has their back towards him, too focused on cooking what smells like pancakes. The only thing he could register is that the stranger’s dressed in a T-shirt that’s a size too big for their frame and golden blonde hair that comes up to their shoulders.

Which means only one thing – there’s a stranger in their Tower.

Steve doubts any villain would be standing in their kitchen and not committing any crimes besides breaking into Avengers Tower, let alone cooking and humming.

Which also means only one thing.

Despite the press branding Tony as a shameless flirt and playboy, he is anything but. Sure, there might have been a couple of moments here and there. But they’re usually pretty tame, mostly sly winks directed at people, which Steve barely witnesses. Or at least, after Steve met Tony.

Even so, Tony has been unattached for as long as Steve has known him. Or at least, to his knowledge. He’s never seen Tony have company over, save for Pepper and Rhodey whenever they could spare a second out of their busy schedules.

But still, Steve can’t wrap his head around who this is. A friend, maybe. One Steve hasn’t met before. Or maybe this person isn’t Tony’s friend. Maybe it’s one of Hulk’s secret pals or Natasha’s or—

Steve’s footsteps must’ve been loud because their head twists behind, a pair bright blue eyes eyeing him with genuine warmth.

“Morning!” she greets cheerily as she deposits a pancake onto an empty plate.

Now that she’s facing him, the stranger’s features strike a chord in him but not strong enough to help put a name to her face. Maybe he’s seen her in pictures or the paper. Maybe he’s passed her by on the street or a coffee shop or even at the bar a couple blocks away.

Or maybe his brain is making him think he knows her.

“Uh, morning.” His eyes narrow as a mug of steaming coffee is pushed his way. It’s not his mug, the standard white one that they have on standby. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” She holds out a hand across the island. “Carol.”

Steve meets her halfway. Despite her willowy frame, Carol’s grip is steel-like, like she lifts weights. Maybe she does.

“Steve.”

Her grin broadens. “I figured. Tony’s told me all about you.”

And just like that, his heart plummets.

Of course she’s Tony’s…girlfriend. Of course. This woman is gorgeous, someone Tony the press would say would go for. Why would Steve think otherwise?

Something curls in his stomach. Something indescribable but hot. He elects to ignore it.

“Did he?”

Carol nods, humming in confirmation. “Yup. Wouldn’t stop going on about you and your all-American, boy-next-door good looks and your do-gooder tendencies. And you seem like a good guy.” Her lips twist into a smirk. “For an Army boy.”

Steve blinks. “Excuse me?”

She jabs a thumb to her chest. “Ex-Air Force.”

His heart drops further into his stomach.

“Oh.”

Of course. Of course Tony’s girlfriend is drop-dead gorgeous _and_ a part of the Air Force. Or used to be, at least.

But that doesn’t matter. Tony’s type isn’t from the army.

And that’s fine. So very fine. Rhodey probably introduced them. And that’s fine. Very fine. Rhodey knows Tony best. And Carol seems nice so far. Spunky like Tony.

She arches an eyebrow. “Army guys and I don’t really get along but I guess we could probably work something out. If Rhodey and Tony find you alright, so can I.” She turns away, reaching for the pancake batter. “So, what has Tony said about me? Good things, I hope.”

Steve takes a long sip from his coffee, fighting off a wince at the scalding liquid. “Oh. Uh… He hasn’t mentioned you before.”

He almost claps a hand over his mouth as soon as the words leave his lips because _what is wrong with him_?

Miles away, Sarah Rogers is probably rolling around in her grave at her son’s rudeness. He could imagine her chastising him in his ear.

_It doesn’t matter if the man isn’t interested in you. You’re friends. It’s not polite to be rude to your crush’s girlfriend or any other person. She has done nothing to warrant such behavior. You should be ashamed of yourself. I didn’t raise my son to be petty and disrespectful. My son would never—_

Carol seems to take it in stride, flashing him a perfect set of white teeth and god, _why_? “He didn’t? Damn. And I thought we’re friends.”

Steve’s lips part, words on his tongue when he hears footsteps behind him.

“We _are_ friends, Care Bear.”

A wide smile spreads across Carol’s face. It’s so big and bright and outright _genuine_ that Steve’s heart clenches at the sight of it.

“Well, well,” Carol remarks. “Look who finally decided to show up.”

“You could’ve woken me up,” Tony mutters as he hoists himself onto the kitchen stool.

Steve’s heart skips a beat, drinking him in. Sleepy Tony has always been a sight – his messy hair, half-lidded eyes, his quiet grumbles. It’s just absolutely adorable.

Too bad he’ll never, ever be able to wake up to the sight.

Carol pushes another mug Tony’s way. Unlike Steve’s, the coffee is served in Tony’s own mug. And not just any mug. It’s Tony’s favorite, the red and gold one with a black cat slapped in the middle.

“Nah. You were sleeping so soundly. Didn’t have the heart to wake you up.”

Tony nods blearily as he immediately latches onto his mug. “Thanks sweetheart.”

Steve almost drops his own.

He’s not surprised at the endearment. He’s heard Tony call lots of people ‘sweetheart’, including the waitresses at the diner they often frequent.

But what he’s surprised at is Tony’s smile.

It’s genuine and warm and full of love, the kind one directs at someone who holds their world in their hands. Never before has Steve seen Tony look at anyone that way. Not even towards Rhodey and Pepper.

Or Steve.

But of course, Tony wouldn’t. He’s not dating this Carol. Carol who seemed to have shared the same bed as Tony. Carol who’s definitely wearing one of Tony’s shirts. Carol who—

Unlike Steve, Carol, yet again, takes it all in stride. A fond smile graces her lips as she turns back to her pancakes.

“No problem,” she says like it’s not an honor to provide Tony with coffee.

Just like every morning, Tony swiftly polishes his first mug of coffee in three gulps. The fog behind his eyes clears considerably.

“I see you met Steve,” he says, sounding more energetic, like he always does when the caffeine seems to be working its magic on him.

Carol nods, crossing her arms. “What? Surprised we haven’t choked each other out?”

Tony shrugs his shoulders. “Something like that.”

“I told you I can play nice.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Tony replies, casting Steve a side glance. “But I’ll admit, I’m actually surprised to find Steve in one piece and not, well, ashes.”

“Hey,” Steve says before he can stop himself.

In that short exchange, there’s a lot of things to process. For one, how could Carol vaporize him? Tony actually talked about introducing Carol to Steve? He thought Steve would—

“Gotta admit,” she says, cutting through Steve’s train of thought. “Kinda hurt he didn’t recognize me.”

Tony scoffs. “And you call me a narcissist.”

“Well, excuse you. I’m—”

Steve cuts in, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Recognize you?”

Carol’s lips part but Tony beats her to the punch.

“Huh. Guess I do have to handle the introductions—” A short laugh tumbles out of his lips as Carol playfully swats him. “Anyway, meet Carol Danvers. _The_ Carol Danvers. You know, Captain Marvel.”

And just like that everything makes total sense.

Now that he thinks about it, Tony probably has told Steve about Carol. Maybe. It must’ve slipped his mind.

Maybe.

“Oh. Right.” Steve nods vigorously, tracing the rim of his mug. “I thought you looked familiar. I’ve seen you in the news and in uh, pictures.”

Carol seems to ignore Steve’s words, pinning Tony with a pointed look. “I can’t believe you haven’t told him about me.”

“I did!” Tony exclaims before frowning. “Or at least, I thought I did.”

She rolls her eyes, nudging her head in Tony’s direction. “Typical Tony. Of course you’d forget to talk about me to one of your best friends. Sounds like _someone_ is ashamed.”

“I thought I did!” Tony protests, sounding genuinely upset. “C’mon, Spaceface. I would never, _ever_ hide you away.”

“Uh huh,” she continues, flipping a pancake. “Sure. You’re definitely not embarrassed by little old Carol from Boston who’s—”

“Do you really want me to say it?”

Carol shrugs.

Tony scowls.

“C’mon, Stark,” she drawls, a challenging glint behind her eyes. “You just gotta say it.”

“Carol—”

“C’mon, Tony.”

Tony finally sighs. “Okay. Fine. Caroline Susan Jane—”

“Could do without the full name.”

“Excuse me, you wanted me to—”

She kisses him on the cheek.

Steve’s heart almost stops. His fingers clench around the edge of the countertop.

A deep blush starts creeping up Tony’s neck and covering his cheeks, but he doesn’t seem fazed by the action.

Which means they’ve done it enough times for Tony to be okay with it. Steve isn’t sure what to make of that.

No wait, of course he’s sure. They’re dating, after all. Of course, she’d kiss him and of course, Tony would blush and of course—

In the distance, he hears something. Like something’s cracking.

“—say something.”

“I know,” Carol says, her smile bright and blazing. She turns on her heel, slipping the pancake onto an empty plate. “But knowing you, you’ll just end up rambling about the time I saved your ass from MODOK—”

Tony groans. “I thought you wanted me to talk about—”

“I know, I know.” Her lips curl upwards. “But the thought still counts, you know. Very sweet of you to willingly wax poetic about me.”

Tony groans, his cheeks darkening. “Now you’re making me regret it.”

Carol snickers as she leans in for another kiss and Steve is definitely not staring. Not at all. No sirree. Carol and Tony have the right to display their affection for each other in front of him and Steve definitely doesn’t feel like a third wheel and—

And then suddenly, his hand is no longer gripping the countertop.

Carol and Tony finally seem to snap out of their little flirtatious bubble, their eyes glued onto him as Steve gingerly lifts the chunk of marble he’s grasping, the chunk of marble that happens to belong to the countertop.

Well. How about that?

“Uh, Steve?” Tony begins. “Are you—”

“Fine,” Steve blurts out without a thought. “I just— I’ll pay for it. Later. Yes! I just— I need to go.”

Without another word, Steve snatches his mug off the counter and zips off to the elevator, eager to hide in the confinement of his bedroom.

Thankfully, JARVIS doesn’t make a comment at Steve’s embarrassing escape, silently directing him upwards. The whole elevator ride feels like forever, Steve’s shame growing by the second.

Steve shouldn’t be upset. Shouldn’t have been upset. Tony has the right to date anyone he likes. It’s not like he’s dating Steve or anything of the sort. Heck, Tony probably doesn’t even see him as other than his friend, ally, and fellow Avenger.

Of course he doesn’t. Steve isn’t a superhero with alien blood running through his veins. He isn’t the one who used to be one of the best officers in the American Air Force. He isn’t dating Tony either.

It’s just that Steve planned on proposing to him the day after tomorrow.

Nothing special about that.

Nope. No sirree.

* * *

Steve can vividly recall how it all began.

They had gone out for lunch like they usually do when both of their schedules align. Their lunches usually differ depending on who’s craving what. Since Steve was in the mood for a good old-fashioned hot dog, they snagged some from their usual hot dog stand and headed to Central Park, snapping up a couple of milkshakes along the way.

Whenever they’re in Central Park, they would settle under one of the many shady trees, basking in the sunlight and cool air as they enjoy each other’s company. Or Steve usually does, at least.

Nothing was out of the ordinary then. The two of them just sat and ate and chatted about everything under the sun. Life was good.

Well, it was until a couple passed them by, their fingers brushing and their heads bent together as they giggled softly to themselves.

And just like that, Steve’s mind wandered and his chest ached and his mouth unconsciously clamped shut, ending the conversation he was sharing with Tony abruptly. He didn’t know how long he was wallowing on missed opportunities and what-ifs until Tony waved his hand in front of Steve’s eyeline.

“Cap? You in there?”

Steve blinked at the waving hand. “Huh. Yeah. Sorry. I was just…”

For a moment, Tony didn’t say a word. He tentatively dusted the crumbs off his T-shirt. “Let me guess, hot dog not doing it for you?”

Steve shook his head, heaving a sigh. “No. No, it’s not that. It’s just…”

Tony leaned forward, his gaze searching and then finally stopping. “Oh.”

Steve felt his cheeks burning, embarrassment getting the better of him like it always does. “I know it sounds stupid…”

“There’s nothing wrong for wanting to be with someone, Cap.”

“I mean, you don’t.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “What makes you think I don’t?”

“Do you?”

He shrugged his shoulders, casting Steve an odd look. “Maybe. One day. Besides, never say never. You guys have gotten back together before.”

Steve frowned. “What?”

“You know…” Tony gestured vaguely. “You and Sharon.”

Steve shouldn’t be surprised that Tony brought Sharon up, given the fact that they both mutually ended their relationship a couple months ago. And as much as he loved Sharon, Steve was definitely not picturing her walking arm-in-arm with him.

Ever since Tony pulled him out of the ice, Steve’s been in love with him. It wasn’t difficult to. Tony’s the first person who truly made him feel welcomed in the future, who sheltered him from SHIELD for as long as he could, who gave him a home. Tony, who is smart and funny and kind and everything Steve loves.

Too bad Tony was way out of his league. And too bad Tony would never, ever know how Steve felt for him.

Oh, if he only knew.

“Yeah,” Steve lied. “Probably.”

Tony’s face molded into something akin to empathy. “Well even if it’s not her, you’ll find someone. Don’t worry about it. I mean, you’re Captain America.”

Steve huffed. Another reason why Tony would never, ever go for him. Because they met as Captain America and Iron Man, not Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Not to mention the fact that Tony grew up as a Captain America fan.

“And that’s the problem. People only see me as Captain America. No one bothers to get to know me behind the mantle.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow. “And just who am I? Chopped liver?”

“I didn’t mean you, Shellhead.”

Tony had let out a frustrated sigh, his jaw clenching. “Whatever. They’re idiots. You’ll find the right one soon enough. I mean, you’re the whole package. Blue eyes, heart of gold, hair of gold—”

“You’re the whole package too,” Steve interrupted.

Tony waved his hand in dismissal, ignoring Steve’s attempts at comfort as usual. “Sure. The whole package meaning my wealth, my company, etcetera.”

Steve had felt the familiar fire, the one he’d feel in his chest whenever he heard Tony loathing himself or people speaking malicious lies about Tony, each and every one of that word untrue.

“Then, they’re idiots too. Shallow idiots.”

Tony didn’t seem to pay attention, his gaze pointed to the unlit streetlight above their heads.

“Tony?”

“Hm?”

“Are you spacing out again?”

Tony didn’t reply.

“T—”

“You know what? Let’s get married.”

At first, an involuntary smile had crept up Steve’s lips, a laugh threatening to spill out. But then he met Tony’s gaze and his breath caught, Tony’s words truly sinking in.

“Seriously?” Steve breathed out. “You want us to get married?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn’t just hand all of Steve’s wishes on a silver platter. “I mean, why not? I don’t see you as Cap. I see you as Steve. You see me as a dumbass behind—”

“You are not a dumbass.”

“You called me one just this morning.”

“Okay, fine,” Steve amended. “But that’s because you haven’t gotten any sleep in two days.”

“I took a nap!”

“Only because I told you too. You came out of the workshop to grab more coffee!”

Tony exhaled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Not the point. The point is, we should get married and—”

“Now?” Steve squeaked, almost dropping his half-eaten hot dog.

“Not like, right now,” Tony clarified hastily. “I’m talking about, you know. Down the line. Say, five years? Definitely not ten. Or fifteen. Way too old. Uh… Maybe If we’re not dating someone else, we should get married.”

On one hand, Steve’s heart was all for it because _maybe_. But at the same time—

“Why?” Steve asked. “Is this a financial benefits thing?”

“Please,” Tony said, snorting. “Billionaire here.”

“Then, why?”

“Why not?” Tony challenged back.

Steve inwardly sighed. Judging by Tony’s tone, Steve wouldn’t be getting an answer out of him. Or at least one that was coherent.

“But what if you end up falling for someone else?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “Then we don’t marry each other.”

Steve felt his stomach churning at that. The thought of actually having Tony close, to have him bonded with him in matrimony, to actually indulge in the hope that this was Tony’s strange idea of telling Steve that he’s interested in him too, is dangerous.

Because this proposition could be a joke. Must be a joke. Tony must be treating this as a joke, or at the very least, a half-heated promise offered as an odd way to comfort. He might not mean anything by it. After all, who offers to marry their best friend just because he’s lonely?

It would suck if Steve agreed to this and found out Tony was truly joking five years down the line. It would suck a lot. But it’s a notion Steve had prepared for the moment they met.

Which is why, Steve, the idiot he is, agreed.

“Okay. Sure. Five years from now?”

“Well, after your birthday. I’d propose—”

“Not if I propose first.”

Tony smirked, cocky and sure and for the moment, Steve let himself indulge in a world where Tony meant it.

“You’re on.”

Steve hasn’t stopped indulging since, clinging onto that promise like it’s his lifeline.

That’s probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

* * *

When Steve exits the bathroom, one of the last things he’d expect is to find Natasha sprawled over his bed, reading a magazine.

“Jesus, Nat—”

“Not Jesus,” Natasha says, barely looking up. “But close enough.”

Steve rolls his eyes as he bounds over to his wardrobe, pulling out the cleanest clothes he could find. Being in the military has turned him off from his worry of being nude. But there’s something about this conversation that makes him feel naked.

“Very funny. What’re you doing here?”

“Tony told me to check on you. Said you randomly disappeared on him and Carol after breaking the bar table.”

Something floods through him but Steve pushes it away before he can figure out what it is. “Then shouldn’t he be here instead of you?”

Natasha arches an eyebrow, peering over her magazine. “Did something happen between the three of you?”

“No,” he snaps before wincing. So much for staying cool.

She drops the magazine by her feet, crossing her arms. “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

Steve pauses, a Henley pulled halfway over his body.

Oh right. That.

Steve is never, _ever_ going to hang out with all of the Avengers while under a truth spell again. The only consolation about that whole debacle was that Tony was at a business conference in Tokyo that week.

“Yes. I mean, no! I mean, I just… I just don’t think I should do it.”

Natasha’s eyes narrow. “What are you talking about? You thought it was a good idea last week.”

“I was being stupid last week.”

“What makes you think so?”

Steve just shrugs helplessly.

“Last week, you were excited to get that ring. Your fingers were literally shaking.”

_Well last week, I didn’t know Tony was taken._

“Changed my mind.”

Natasha scoffs. “I don’t believe you. The Steve I know is too stubborn for his own good. The Steve I know has been pining over Tony Stark since you guys met but never made a move because he’s an idiot. The Steve I know thinks that this proposal is the only chance you might have with Tony—” 

“If he says yes.”

“Which he will,” Natasha counters. “You’ve been set on proposing to him for so long. What changed?”

Steve exhales, his eyes fluttering shut. “Didn’t Tony tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“You know…” Steve waves his hand around. “That he’s dating Carol.”

For a moment, Natasha is silent. Natasha’s silence is always uncomfortable. Steve opens his eyes, meeting her curious gaze. It’s as unnerving as the silence. He turns away, hastily pulling on the rest of his clothes.

“Tony?” she finally says in stark disbelief. “Tony. Dating Carol. Carol Danvers.”

Steve scowls as he zips his jeans up. “I’m not joking around. They really are dating.”

Her eyelids flutter in puzzlement. “Dating? They’re _dating_?”

He nods.

“You sure?”

He nods again.

Natasha looks contemplative for a moment. “How do you know that?”

“Um, well—”

“Did Tony tell you? Did Carol?”

“No. But—”

“Then how can you be so sure they’re dating?”

Steve’s lips part and then shut.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Natasha begins, a hint of amusement in her tone, “never thought I’d see the day you quit on going after what you want.”

“This isn’t about quitting,” Steve snaps. “This is about common decency. I’m not going to come between their relationship just because of—of…”

Natasha’s gaze softens. “Are you really sure they’re together?”

Steve’s shoulders slump. “You should’ve seen them, Nat. They were so… so…”

“So what?” Natasha asks. “Clint and I are close. You didn’t think we were dating, did you?”

Heat blossoms over his cheeks. “Well…”

She lets out an annoyed huff. “Okay, guess I was wrong. Look, you shouldn’t assume—”

“But planning to propose to Tony involves assuming too, right? Assuming he isn’t dating Carol.”

“And what makes you so sure he’s dating her?”

“What makes you sure they’re not dating?” Steve counters.

Natasha’s lips tug to one side. “I asked you first.”

“I don’t know. I guess—”

“If you say that the way they’re acting confirms they’re together, I will steal that ring and propose to him myself.”

Steve arches an eyebrow. “No, you wouldn’t.”

Natasha smirks. “Wanna bet?”

An involuntary laugh escapes his lips. “Nah. I think I’ll pass.”

“You’re just afraid you’ll lose.”

“I’m just sick of losing to you.”

“As you should be.” She shakes her head. “Seriously though, there must be something that—”

“She kissed his cheek,” Steve interrupts, his voice barely a whisper. “Twice. And she was wearing one of his shirts.”

Natasha’s features soften but she still doesn’t look convinced. Fortunately for him, she lets it go.

“C’mon,” she says, jumping to her feet, tucking her magazine under her arm. “Tony said to feed you. Hulk and Thor ate everything up but Clint said he’d be ordering in.”

She’s proven wrong when they step into the living room and find Clint, the rest of the Avengers except Sam, who had headed back to his parents for the holidays, and Carol noisily chatting.

It’s not unusual to see everyone gathered together. But what is unusual is Tony’s presence.

It’s not to say that Tony’s always huddled up in his workshop. Like sure, he’d pop up from time to time if there’s Movie Night or Game Night Tony barely comes out of his workshop, refuses to even take a step away from his worktable for food and sleep. Even back in the early days, Steve had to hoist him over his shoulder and carry him out just to make sure he was staying healthy.

So to see Tony willingly lounging in the living room, chatting animatedly with everyone and looking fresh as a daisy puzzles Steve.

“Hey, Cap!” Tony greets him brightly. His smile wavers, his brow furrowing. “You okay?”

Steve blinks, trying to smoothen his features. “Yeah. I just… Just needed a shower. I’m fine.”

Something flickers over Tony’s face, a mixture of probable disbelief and suspicion. Steve silently curses himself.

A shower definitely didn’t warrant that behavior from him, that’s for sure.

Tony’s lips part, most likely to call him out on the deception, when thankfully Natasha cuts in.

“So, what are you guys talking about?” she asks. “Did we miss anything?”

Thor grins. “We have just concluded a great battle between the good Captain and the Hulk,” he declares. “And it was a mighty battle indeed.”

Hulk harrumphs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Was a fluke. Carol just got lucky.”

“I doubt losing five times in a row is considered a fluke, Big Green— Ah!”

Steve can’t help but grin as he watches Clint dash out of the room, Hulk hot on his heels. Just like with every single Hulk rampage, there’s a lot of crashing and screaming.

Tony groans, burying his face in his hands. “Great. More things to fix. Again.”

Carol chuckles, rubbing circles over Tony’s back. Steve quickly glances away. “Let me guess, happens every day?”

“Not every day per se. But close enough.”

“Wow. I must’ve missed out on a lot.”

Steve frowns. Missed out? What did she mean by that?

Natasha, his wonderful friend and traitor, voices his question for him. “Missed out?”

“Oh. I used to crash at Tony’s place back when you guys were broken up.” Carol shrugs. “It was really quiet then since you know, no Avengers.”

Steve wonders how long has Carol and Tony been together. Was it after the Avengers reassembled and Carol and Tony were friends before that? Was it during the dissemble when Carol and Tony fell into each other’s arms? Or was it before everything when Tony proposed that he and Steve—

“Ah, Captain Danvers,” Thor begins. “I believe it is my turn to—”

“No!” someone yells.

Everyone’s heads whip in his direction, various expressions of shock written on each of their faces. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve sees Natasha’s lips quickly twist into a gleeful smirk.

Well. Apparently, the person yelling is him.

Steve gulps, squaring his shoulders. “Let me give it a go.”

Tony’s eyebrows knit together, concerned. “Uh, Cap? I don’t think that’s a good—”

“Nonsense!” Thor cries gleefully. “It’s not every day that the good Captain Rogers willingly volunteers to participate in an arm-wrestling competition!”

Steve inwardly scoffs. More like his unconscious volunteered for him. But he’s definitely not going to back out now. Not when Carol is his opponent.

Tony worries at the bottom of his lip. It shouldn't be as attractive of a gesture as Steve finds it to be. “Yeah but…”

“I’ll be fine, Tony,” Steve says, hoping he sounds assured. “Super soldier serum, remember?”

“Okay… But I still think—” 

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Tony!” Carol exclaims. She returns to her knees, leaning against the coffee table as she cracks her knuckles. “If Army here is game, so am I.” Carol bares her teeth, radiating smugness. Steve is eager to wipe it off her face. “Always wanted to arm-wrestle Captain America.”

Tony’s eyelids flutter as he whips his head in Steve’s direction. “Cap—”

Steve’s lips curl into a smirk. “You’re on, Air Force.”

“Oh,” she says, laughing. “This will be fun.”

* * *

It was not fun. At all.

If Steve excuses himself up to his room to lick his wounds in his room, no one has to know that but himself.

And if he calls on JARVIS to help him strategize ways to beat Carol the next time, no one has to know that either.

Steve can barely pay attention to what JARVIS is saying, his right arm aching. Carol had put up a good fight. Hell, she was much better than Steve thought she’d be.

Just thinking about the whole thing sets him on edge. The self-satisfied grin on Carol’s face as she downs Steve for the fifty-eighth time, Thor’s roaring cheers, Natasha’s disapproval, and Tony’s—

“JARVIS,” Steve says. “Recycle bin?”

A holographic trash can pops up in front of him. Steve crumples the virtual note into a ball and tosses it inside, deleting it.

With a heavy sigh, Steve settles down on the edge of his bed before pulling open his bedside drawer and plucking out the box and opening it.

The engagement ring is nothing glamorous – a titanium band with a gold inlay and a tiny ruby nestled in the middle. Steve even had it engraved with the words ‘ _Mo chroí_ ’’in his own handwriting.

 _Mo chroí_. ‘My heart’ in Irish.

Tony would’ve liked it. Or at least, that was what Steve thought yesterday.

But then today happened. Today happened and he lost his chance of having Tony. All because Steve made the mistake of thinking he had Tony in the first place. All because Steve’s a coward who’s scared to go after what he wanted.

But it’s fine. Tony has found someone who makes him happy, right? Maybe it’s for the best. Carol seems wonderful and Tony—

A knock on his door interrupts Steve’s train of thought. In a flurry of panic, he shoves the ring back in the drawer and dashes over to the door.

“I don’t want to say ‘I told you so’,” Tony begins when Steve opens it. “But I told you so.”

Steve bristles. The less he thinks of that, the better. “She just got lucky.”

Tony scoffs. “Uh huh. Sure. She beat you _sixty-three_ times. I know you’re stubborn but you could’ve just taken the loss. Or you know, not butt in in the first place.”

Steve frowns, disappointment and hurt settling in his stomach.

Of course. Why did he think that Tony would side with someone who isn’t his girlfriend? Steve may be one of his best friends, but Carol? Carol is more than that.

“What?” Steve demands. “You didn’t think I could beat her?”

“I mean, she is part Kree—”

“And I have the serum. You don’t—”

Tony sighs, wiping his mouth. “Look, I was just worried about you, okay? Your birthday’s tomorrow and I don’t want you getting hurt over something dumb like arm-wrestling.”

Steve feels his cheeks color, shame washing over him. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“It’s fine—”

“It’s not. I just…” He crosses his arms across his chest. “Look, I’m fine. I’ve gotten hurt over worse. You do know the serum would’ve healed me in a jiffy, right?”

Tony’s lips thin. “Yeah. I guess. Anyway, not the point. I didn’t come here to prod at you. I just wanted to ask if you want to grab breakfast with me. You missed it today.” His eyebrows knit together. “You hardly miss breakfast.”

“I, uh… I needed to shower.”

Tony’s frown deepens.

Steve really needs to learn to come up with better lies.

“I thought you—”

Tony shrugs his shoulders. “Hulk and Thor swung by and ate everything up as soon as you left.”

As much as Steve’s ravenous and eager for Tony’s company, he’s pretty sure that accepting Tony’s invitation would include having Carol tagging along. And honestly, that’s the last thing—

A thundering rumble interrupts his train of thought.

A wide grin spreads across Tony’s lips. “Ah ha!” he cries out, jabbing a finger in Steve’s direction. “I knew you were hungry.”

“No, I wasn’t! I was just—”

“Uh huh. Sure, you weren’t.” He claps Steve on the shoulder. “Come on. I’m craving blueberry pie. Let’s go get blueberry pie.”

Just like with every one of Tony’s invitations, Steve perks up at the idea. But then he remembers golden blonde hair and startling blue eyes and he deflates.

“Just the two of us?” he asks, hoping he doesn’t sound as tentative as he feels.

“Uh, yeah. Clint ordered Indian for everyone but blueberry pie, you know. Craving it. And I figured you’d want to tell along since you love pie too.” Tony frowns. “Unless you want to invite someone else—”

“Just the two of us is fine,” Steve interrupts hastily.

And that’s how they wind up at their usual diner with their usual order that for some reason, is doubled. It’s usually only doubled for one reason and one reason alone.

“I know what you’re trying to do.”

Tony raises an eyebrow, peering at him from his mug. “Do I?”

Steve hums. “You don’t have to feed me to get me to talk, you know? You usually either poke me with a screwdriver or tickle me until I cave in.”

“Do I?” Tony repeats, letting out a short snicker as Steve playfully prods him with his fork. “Besides, you looked like you needed food in you.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Sure,” Tony replies cheerfully, his eyes dropping down to the array of food scattered around their table, most of them Steve’s. “You totally don’t eat more than usual when you’re upset. Nope. No sirree.”

“You’re the one who insisted on ordering for me.”

“You didn’t say no.”

“Like you said, I’m always hungry.”

Tony snorts. “Sure. I bet that’s the only reason why you ordered three slices of apple pie.”

“I like apple pie.”

“You eat three when you’re upset. Or nervous.”

Steve scowls, annoyed at both Tony and himself. But mostly at himself. This is what he gets for having a crush on his best friend, his best friend who he so happens to work with and live with and knows him in ways Steve doesn’t know himself.

Tony holds out his hands in surrender, “Okay. Fine. Don’t tell me.” He picks his fork up and stabs it into his sausage. “Be that way.”

Steve couldn’t help but huff. Tony can be overly dramatic and sulky and pouty when things don’t go his way. It’s infuriatingly adorable.

“Did you at least—” 

“No talking with your mouth full.”

Tony rolls his eyes before swallowing, guzzling it down with a gulp of coffee. “Did you at least tell Nat what’s eating at you? I mean, if you don’t wanna tell me—”

“I do want to tell you,” Steve says hurriedly. “I really do. I just… I just need time.”

Tony nods but doesn’t seem convinced. “Okay. But did you—”

“Yeah. I did.”

Tony bobs his head, stabbing into his hash browns. “Good. Good.”

They lapse into an awkward silence, which is unusual for them. Steve hates it when this happens. They barely even got into a disagreement.

“Well,” Tony says, breaking the silence before Steve could, “whenever you’re ready. I’m here to listen.”

“I know. You always are.”

“Good. Good.” Tony takes another stab at his sausage. “So, guess which part of the Tower needs repairs?”

“Clint’s room?”

Tony barks out a laugh. “Not this time.”

And just like that, they fall back into their regular conversations about team dynamics, Movie Night, and the happenings around them. Because it’s Tony. Steve can never stay awkward around Tony.

* * *

Surprisingly and not surprisingly, it’s Sharon who approaches him about it.

“You do know the party’s inside, right?” she begins as she glides up next to him, a red solo cup in one hand.

She’s as beautiful as ever, dressed in a dress shirt and jeans, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and a smile that could light up a whole city. Out of all the few people he’s dated, Sharon’s his favorite. It probably helps that they started out friends before Steve asked her out.

Maybe in another life, Sharon and him would’ve worked out. Maybe in another life, Steve’s feelings for Tony wouldn’t overwhelm his feelings for Sharon.

And maybe in another life, Steve would’ve actually asked Tony out instead of—

Steve shrugs, loosening his grip on the balcony railing. “Just needed to get some air.”

“Huh.” She tilts her head to the side, squinting up at him. “What’s with the long face? C’mon. Turn that frown upside down.”

Steve deepens his scowl.

Sharon rolls her eyes. “Okay, fine. Be that way. Sulk on your birthday.”

Steve sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “Sorry. I just— I’m sorry.”

Her features soften. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Steve’s lips quirk to the side. “Maybe if you offer me a hundred, I’d consider telling.”

Sharon hums as she takes a long sip from her cup. “Ten.”

“Seventy-five.”

“Thirty.”

“Not less than fifty.”

“That’s way too much.”

“Then you’ll get nothing.”

Sharon smirks, toasting the air. “Nothing it is.”

Their shared chuckles lapse into an easy silence as they take in the atmosphere of the party.

Steve isn’t one to make a deal out of his birthday. In fact, he rather not celebrate it at all. Despite Tony coming to his defense, the rest of the team insisted on a big birthday bash this time just because he was going to be a centenarian.

While he still isn’t big on the whole thing, there’s something about people socializing outside their usual group that does something to his heart. Like Clint and Scott bickering over the kitchen counter, their arms flailing in the air. Or Drax, Quill, and Thor chugging down cans and cans of beer. Or even Bruce, Rocket, and Reed chatting with plates of food in their hands.

And Tony and Carol.

Okay, so maybe not every interaction puts Steve’s heart at ease.

He knows he’s being stupid. Being petty for no good reason.

But his brain can’t stop thinking about the fact that Carol isn’t supposed to be here in the first place, appearing out of the blue because she so ‘happened to be in town’. And since she happens to be staying over for the week, an invitation has to be extended. After all, what can Steve say?

It’s already bad enough she’s around. Now, she’s taking up all of Tony’s time. Tony who has stuck to her side ever since the party started, Tony who kissed Carol on the cheek (life is so unfair) and teased her about her cat, Tony who shoved slices of pineapple and ham pizza at her even though Tony absolutely loathes pineapple on pizza but Steve loves it, and sure, Tony gave him the one with the most pineapple but—but—

But the thing is, he would rather not eat pineapple pizza for the rest of his life if it meant having Tony on the loveseat next to him, have their heads bent together as they chat and laugh and ignore everything and everyone.

But _no_ , it’s Carol who he’s sitting with on the loveseat, their heads bent together as they chat and laugh and ignore everything and everyone and life is just so—

Sharon’ snickers, interrupting his train of thought.

Steve cocks an eyebrow at her. “Penny for _your_ thoughts?”

Her grin widens. It’s the one Steve loathes with every fiber of his being. The one that tells him she knows something he doesn’t. The one that tells him he’s being a dumbass.

“Sharon—”

A swift peck on the cheek cuts him off.

“Steve,” Sharon says, sounding serious, sympathetic, and amused all at once. “I love you. I really do. But you’re an idiot.”

He watches her step back inside, joining Natasha and Sue by the nacho bowl. She must’ve said something because their heads whip in Steve’s direction, their smiles a mirror of hers.

Steve heaves a sigh, draining his soda.

* * *

Besides the fact that Carol and Tony are stuck like glue together, (Steve couldn’t get Tony all to himself for the entire evening but whatever, he’s not upset about it, not at all) the rest of the party goes smoothly. And Steve doesn’t open Tony’s present with more enthusiasm than everyone else’s. Nor does he pull Tony into an embrace, all because Tony remembered how much Steve was eyeing the Faber Castell Polychromos Color Pencils, let alone got him the full set for his birthday.

Not at all.

Eventually, the party winds down and before he knows it, everyone who isn’t an Avenger is out of the door.

“Great,” Clint groans as soon as the elevator doors shut behind the Fantastic Four. “Clean up duty.” He perks up, his shoulders taunt. “Dibs on not doing clean— Ack!”

Steve barely stifles a laugh as he watches Natasha drag him back to the living room by the collar.

“Nope,” she says calmly. “You’re gonna help clean the place up. In fact, all of us are. Except Steve, of course.”

“And Tony,” Carol adds.

Another round of groans fill the room.

“C’mon, Carol—”

“But Hulk can’t—”

“It would not be right if—”

Tony’s eyebrows knit. “Yeah, Carol. I don’t mind helping you guys—”

“No, she’s right,” Natasha interrupts. “You forgot to give Steve his other present.”

“Other present?” Steve and Tony ask simultaneously.

Both Natasha and Carol glare at Tony.

Tony blinks, looking chastened. “Oh. Right. Yeah. The other present. Totally slipped my mind. Yup.”

Clint lets out another whine. “But Tasha! Tony can do it after clean— Ow!”

Carol grins, pulling her arm away. “Don’t worry, Stark. We’ll take it from here.”

“But are you sure—”

Carol rolls her eyes, elbowing Tony’s side. Steve fights off the small glimpse of annoyance ignited in him.

“It’s fine, you worrywart. Go give Steve your present.” She flashes Steve a warm smile. “Happy birthday again, Steve.”

And just like that, Steve’s anger dissipates.

God, how could he hate her? She’s so nice and sweet and caring and—

A sharp nudge to his ribs snaps him out of his thoughts.

Oh. Right.

“Thanks, Carol,” he says, trying his best to sound warm and polite despite the fact that Tony’s dating her and what’s wrong with him, why—

It must’ve worked because her lips twist into a knowing smile. Steve doesn’t like the implication of that.

Everyone else offers their own goodbyes, their own grins smug. Steve has no idea why. They probably know what Tony’s gifting him.

But what’s with the faces? They’re acting as if—

“So,” Steve begins as they pause in front of the elevator, “you have another present for me?”

“Uh yeah. But it’s not exactly…” Tony pauses, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re free tomorrow, right?”

Steve frowns. “Unless we have an emergency. Why?”

“Wanna hang out?”

Steve cocks his head to the side. “Aren’t we already? Why do it tomorrow?”

Tony huffs. “Funny. I’m talking about, you know. Grabbing breakfast, watching a movie, taking a stroll in the park. Or something.”

For some reason, Tony seems nervous. Fidgety. Like he’s hiding something, which makes sense since he has another present for Steve. But that can’t be it, right? They always grab breakfast and watch movies and take strolls. This isn’t new.

“Sure. I’m down.”

“Good. Good.” Tony grins. “Anyway since we got out of cleanup duty, how about we—”

“I thought the girls said you’re gonna give me my present.”

“Well, let’s just say that your present isn’t finished yet. I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

Steve cocks an eyebrow. “I doubt it’s not done.”

“Fine, it is,” Tony relents. “But you’re still getting it tomorrow.”

“But it’s not my birthday tomorrow.”

“It can be a belated birthday present,” Tony amends. “Trust me. It’s worth the wait.”

Steve sucks in a breath. “Alright. I trust you.”

“Of course you should,” Tony says, sounding insincerely confident. “When have I ever steered you wrong?'

“Well…”

“Ugh, you know what. Pretend I didn’t say that.” Tony’s grin melds into something softer, which definitely doesn’t make Steve’s heart skip. Not even in the slightest. “Anyway since we’ve been kicked out, wanna head up to my place? We can play chess or watch a movie or—”

“Sure. Anything’s good with me.”

_As long as it’s with you._

* * *

Usually, Steve would throw on his usual outfit – a T-shirt or a plaid shirt, layering it with a jacket depending on the weather. A pair of jeans. Boots.

But for some reason, Natasha had barged in as he was dressing, took one brief look at him, marched over to his wardrobe, and began to make a mess of things.

“Hey!”

“That shirt is definitely not going to work out,” Natasha says disdainfully. “Doesn’t show off your abs.”

Steve arches an eyebrow, his cheeks warming. “And why do I need to wear something that’s showing off my abs?”

“Because you’re going out with Tony,” She shoves a couple of shirts into his chest. “Here. Try these on.”

Steve glances down. “But I’ve always worn this with—”

“Now for these jeans—”

“ _Nat_ —”

Natasha silences him with the Glare. Steve should not be deterred by the Glare. He’s Captain America, after all.

What an idiot he is.

So with his mouth sealed shut, he meekly does what he’s told.

He’s pulling on his other high-top when Natasha pauses at the door.

“Oh yeah. Did you take the ring?”

Steve blinks, stilling. “Why would— Oh.”

Of course. It all makes sense now, dressing him up as if he’s going on some date or—

He sighs.

The night before was great. Him and Tony had spent it playing chess and playing video games and they were going to watch the whole Lord of the Rings trilogy until Tony abruptly excused himself and hastily dashed off.

Watching Tony’s retreating form had left Steve feeling cold. It shouldn’t. He’s used to Tony cutting things short with him to handle things related to Stark Industries.

But that was before he knew of Carol. Carol who could’ve been wondering where her boyfriend is. Carol who Tony might’ve made plans with. Carol, who Tony is—

“Nat, I told you. I can’t—”

“And what if you’re wrong?”

“What if I’m right?”

Natasha reaches over and gives Steve’s shoulder a light squeeze. “Then you’ll move on.”

Steve’s eyes drift down to his shoes.

She’s right. Sure, there’s a high chance that Tony is definitely taken. But at the same time, there’s also that sliver of a chance that Tony might not be as out of reach as Steve thought he is.

And like she said too. If Tony isn’t meant to be his, Steve will just have to live with it. He’s done it before. He’ll do it again.

Natasha doesn’t say a word as she watches Steve pluck the ring box from his drawer. The smile she sends his way does.

They head down to the living room where the rest of the Avengers are gathered except for Tony and Sam, who’s only returning to the Tower the day after tomorrow. Clint, Thor, and a dehulked Bruce whirls around, pausing their video game.

Bruce gives Steve a once-over. “You look sharp.”

Steve couldn’t help but give himself a look too.

He has to admit, Natasha has outdone herself this time, putting him in a black vest over a cobalt blue dress shirt with slacks and high-tops. Steve feels both comfortable and out of his element at the same time.

“Not just sharp,” Clint chimes in. “Absolutely jaw-dropping and heart-stopping. Tony will definitely not say no.”

“Hawkeye speaks true,” Thor chimes in. “You look delectable.”

Everyone shifts their gazes in his direction, their eyebrows raised.

Thor huffs, picking up his video game controller. “I speak the truth and only the truth. Anthony will greatly appreciate your choice of clothing.”

Clint snorts. “If he doesn’t pass out first.”

Steve finds himself frowning, a question on his lips when the elevator doors slide open.

And Tony steps out.

Tony dressing up for a casual outing with Steve is nothing new. But there’s something about this outfit that does funny things to Steve’s chest, something about that azure shirt and that blazer that’s a couple shades darker, something about the fact that there’s barely any grease or coffee stains marring his clothes.

Tony always looks good to Steve. And yet here he is, silently losing his mind over the fact that Tony is all dressed up.

But then he notices Carol next to Tony and his heart drops and his nerves begin to flood in.

“Hey,” Steve finally says and nothing more. He swears half of the team is facepalming.

But it doesn’t matter what they think. Because Tony’s dressed up. Tony’s dressed up and absolutely gorgeous. Just for Steve.

“Hey,” Tony says, grinning. “You cleaned up nicely.”

“Um, yeah. You too.” Steve blinks, racking his head for something. Anything. “I, uh… I like the shirt. The blue. You don’t wear blue often but it looks, uh… You know—”

Clint groans. “Okay, guys. Can you both _please_ clear out before I die of— Ow!”

Natasha just smiles serenely.

Tony ignores them, his eyes sparkling with pure joy. Or at least, something close to it.

“Ready to go?”

Steve smiles in spite of himself. “Lead the way, Shellhead.”

* * *

They have a nice time, albeit an odd one.

For some reason, Tony insists on going on some weird trip down memory lane. He first takes Steve to brunch at the diner they first ate at, then drives him down to an indie theatre showing the whole Lord of the Rings Trilogy, the first set of modern movies he’s seen, before a quick trip around MoMA where they have spent hours admiring familiar artworks and the latest collection.

“You know,” Steve says as they exit the gallery, “I’m surprised you haven’t complained about your feet hurting at all. You usually do.”

Tony shrugs his shoulders. “Managed to ignore it the whole time. Being in good company helps, I guess.”

Like the wishful idiot he is, Steve’s heart skips a beat at these words.

“Should we head back to the Tower?” he asks, hoping for the opposite. He’s been having such a wonderful time, just the two of them. He’s reluctant to let the day end, to let Tony return to Carol. “I’m sure—”

“Not yet. There’s something—” Tony cuts himself off. “Hey, we should get some hot dogs. Bet you’re starving.”

Steve frowns. “I’m not—”

His stomach betrays him with a sudden growl, freezing him in his tracks.

Tony smirks, his eyes glued to Steve’s stomach. “Uh huh. Sure. C’mon. Hot dogs.”

“And then back to the Tower?”

“Eager to head back, are we?” Tony asks. He sounds like he’s teasing but the little edge in his tone that unsettles Steve.

“No, of course not. I just thought that we’ve been walking for so long—”

“You act like I’ve never walked a hundred yards before.”

“I mean, you’re usually flying or driving so—”

Tony rolls his eyes as he turns the engine on. “Told you, Cap. I’m fine—”

“Why’d you call me ‘Cap’?”

This time, Natasha’s in his head, admonishing him for blurting out something stupid like that.

 _Are you_ trying _to sabotage your date with Tony? And don’t tell me it isn’t a date. It is one. And when are you going to pop the—_

“It’s a nickname,” Tony replies, his eyebrows knitting together. “You’re Captain America. Why—”

“You don’t call Carol ‘Cap’,” Steve interrupts and god, he needs to stop talking right now before he messes things up even more. Somehow, his mouth seems to be on auto-pilot.

Tony’s frown deepens. “No. I don’t. Because Cap’s _your_ nickname.”

“But she gets ‘Spaceface’,” Steve points out. “And ‘Care Bear’ and—”

“You get ‘Winghead’,” Tony counters. “You get ‘Prince Charming’ and ‘Adonis’ and ‘Beloved’. And I swear I used to call you a ‘Capsicle’ when we first got you defrosted. That’s like twice the number of nicknames Carol _gets_.”

Just like that, Steve feels both stupid and stupidly hopeful at the same time.

“Oh.”

Tony’s lips quirk to the side. “Uh huh. You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Steve jerks away, blinking wildly. “I wasn’t— I don’t— I was just—”

“I know,” Tony says, a chuckle escaping his lips. “I know.”

Steve’s eyes narrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

Tony’s eyes drift to the side, roving just like they were back when Tony first laid eyes on him today. Again, Steve feels heat creeping up his neck.

“Sorta,” he says. “But you really are cute when you get jealous. Then again, you’re always cute.”

Something sparks in Steve’s chest. “Yeah?”

Tony’s smile turns bashful, lighting up another spark in Steve. “Yeah.”

They lapse into comfortable silence after that, letting Bruce Springsteen croon them all the way to Central Park. Steve takes the opportunity to run things through his head.

Maybe his feelings aren’t as unrequited as Steve thought they’d be. Maybe Natasha was right. Maybe Steve has been jumping to conclusions. Maybe Carol and Tony are just friends.

But then he remembers the way Tony’s features soften whenever he looks in Carol’s direction, how he easily laughed with her and let down his guard, how he leaned over to press a kiss—

No, he’s not going there. He’s going to have a nice time out with Tony and forget about how Carol was in Tony’s shirt and—

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you slapping your face?”

Steve freezes, his brain finally registering the palm pressed against his cheek and the light sting.

“Uh, nothing. I was just…”

Tony arches an eyebrow. “Falling asleep on me?”

“No!” Steve exclaims hastily. “I was just—” His eyes narrow at Tony’s shaking shoulders. “Seriously, Tony?”

Tony purses his lips, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “What can I say? I like watching you blush.”

As if on cue, Steve’s cheeks heat up.

It’s weird to have Tony flirting at him this blatantly. Not unwelcoming. Just weird. Steve can’t remember a time where Tony did this with him.

Like usual, they end up grabbing their usual order of hot dogs and milkshakes before making their way over to their usual spot in Central Park.

Just like that day they made that stupid marriage pact that’s been living in Steve’s brain for years.

“Gotta admit,” Tony says as they settle onto the ground. “I missed coming by here.”

“Didn’t peg you as a nature kind of guy.”

“Oh ha ha. Very funny.”

They lapse into their usual chatter as they polish off their food.

“You know,” Tony begins. “We’ve had a lot of memories here. Like the time Odin brought Mangog with him. Good times.”

Steve nods, swallowing the last of his hot dog before cracking a smile. “And the time Sam thought it’ll be a great idea to have a picnic together and then you and Clint got into a fight because he stole your sandwich that one time and then that time when you got slammed—”

“Okay, Rogers. That’s enough out of you.”

“You did ask,” Steve says. “I can go on, you know. There are so many things that have happened here.”

_Like the time you asked me to marry you._

“Yeah.” Tony’s grin fades, dropping his milkshake onto the ground. “Yeah, we did.”

That’s when Steve realizes – Tony’s tapping his finger on his arc reactor, a tic he does when he’s nervous. 

Tony’s nervous. Why’s he nervous? He has no reason to be nervous.

Unless—

“Tony—”

“I brought you here to ask you something. I thought it’d be symbolic. And rom—” Tony cuts himself off, clearing his throat. He jumps to his feet, Steve following suit. “I mean, uh… God, I had this whole speech planned out in my head. It’s supposed to be smooth and well-constructed. Like I even asked Rhodey to help and Carol—”

“Tony,” Steve interrupts, trying to sound as gentle as possible despite himself. His heart is thumping hard against his chest, the sound deafening in his ears.

Is Tony trying to tell him what Steve thinks he’s going to say? Is Tony finally going to tell him that he and Carol are dating? He did mention Carol, after all. Steve can’t imagine Tony being this nervous about anything else besides—

Steve sucks in a breath, pushing away that thought. That thought might be even worse than knowing that Tony would never love him in the way Steve wants him to. 

“Go on.”

Tony nods, sucks in a breath—

And gets down on one knee.

Tony’s down on one knee.

Tony’s down on one knee and pulling out a box.

A velvet box.

With a freaking ring inside.

It’s a plain silver ring with a sapphire blue inlay. Steve even spies a loopy, ‘ _Amore mio_ ’ on the inner ring.

Tony exhales deeply. “Will you marry me?”

With those words, Steve’s world is turned upside down once again.

A huge part of Steve is elated. Floating. Soaring. Because Tony meant what he said all those years ago. Because Tony isn’t Carol’s. Because Tony might actually love him back.

And yet, there’s the rational part of Steve telling him that this has to be a dream because Tony’s taken by Carol and Steve’s… Steve’s…

Steve hasn’t said anything yet. So he does.

“What?”

The hope on Tony’s face instantly vanishes. He hastily jumps to his feet, brushing the blades of grass clinging to his pants. “I knew this was a bad idea. I mean, you definitely took it as a joke and you totally didn’t mean to—”

“What about Carol?” Steve blurts out.

Tony’s eyes narrow. “What about Carol?”

“Aren’t you guys… You know.” Steve flails around helplessly because he’s an idiot. “Aren’t you guys dating?”

“Dating? How in the—” Tony blinks. “ _Oh_. That explains a lot.”

Steve frowns. “Explain—”

Tony sighs, shaking his head. There’s a hardened determination in Tony’s eyes. Steve doesn’t know what to make of that.

“I’m going to make this clear so you’ll stop treating poor Carol terribly because she didn’t deserve the cold treatment you’ve been giving her. Let’s get one thing straight, Carol is and will always remain my friend. I do not plan on kissing her or dating her because one—”

“But you kissed her,” Steve says, feeling more lost than he’s ever felt.

“Kissed her on the _cheek_ ,” Tony corrects him. “I kiss people when they give me coffee. ”

“You don’t kiss the waitresses at the diner when she gives you your coffee.”

“Because they’re not my friends,” Tony replies, visibly exasperated. He combs his fingers through his hair, messing it up. Steve almost crumples to his knees. Steve has always been weak for messy haired Tony Stark. 

The fact that Tony tried to propose to Steve moments ago doesn’t help matters.

“Carol is. And if you say anything about the ‘sweetheart’ thing, I call my friends _and_ waitresses ‘sweetheart’.”

 _You don’t kiss me when I give you coffee either_ , Steve thinks sulkily.

But he must’ve said out loud because Tony’s letting out a quiet chuckle. “That’s because I’ve been crushing on you ever since we met.”

Steve feels his cheeks warming, his heart thumping against his ribcage and his head light.

_Oh._

“Then why was she—”

“She helped me choose the ring.” Tony peers down at the ring box in his hand, a fond smile playing on his lips. “Well, technically _she_ convinced me to make my own ring, because you know, it’s supposed to be more meaningful or something. The ring’s made out of vibranium, by the way. I know, I know. Cliché. And yeah, blue’s cliché. But in my defense, your favorite color’s blue so I thought, ‘why not’? And—”

“Tony.”

“Oh right. Sorry. Rambling. But yeah, I know what you’re gonna say, ‘Why do you need Carol? Aren’t you a genius?’ Well, newsflash, I don’t know jack shit about engagement rings.” He pauses. “I mean, I could’ve asked Natasha or Sharon but you know, they kinda scare me sometimes. And since Carol found me losing my mind in the workshop and since she’s staying over—”

“She offered to help,” Steve finishes, feeling stupider and more embarrassed as seconds go by. “But why was she staying over? I’ve never seen her hanging around the mansion before.”

“She used to own an apartment downtown but back when the gang disbanded, I convinced her to move out since she’s hardly around on Earth. It gets lonely sometimes, you know? So whenever they’re in town, she and Rhodey come to stay with me.” Tony flashes him a meaningful look. “Carol and Rhodey, who happen to be dating each other by the way.”

If Steve felt stupid before, the feeling he feels right now is on a different level. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’.” Tony shakes his head. “I know I said you’re cute when you’re jealous but you’re also kinda mean when you’re jealous.”

“Tony—”

“We’ll talk about your jealousy issues—”

“Hey—”

“—along with your apology to Carol—”

“Of course—”

“—and also the fact that you’re apparently crushing on me and never said a word—”

“Neither did you,” Steve counters. “I mean, that is. if you even like me. I don’t want you to marry me because you don’t—”

Tony groans, pocketing the ring box. “Jeez, Rogers. Why’d you think I brought it up in the first place? I was so gone for you back then. So, _so_ gone. Just ask Nat or Carol. Heck, ask anyone. Even Sam can tell you I’ve been gone for you and he hasn’t been on the team for long.”

Steve’s lips part, his mouth dry. It’s a wonder that he could even open his mouth. “You should’ve said something,” he mumbles, taking tentative steps forward, to close the distance between them. “Before.”

“I didn’t think I could have you,” Tony whispers. “I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

“So did I. I mean, you could’ve had anyone. I didn’t think you’d settle for me.”

Tony snorts. “Seriously? C’mon Steve. You’re amazing. You’re loyal, smart, sweet, caring, have wonderful abs—”

Steve sighs, laying his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “Tony—”

“Hey, I’m trying to list all the reasons why you’re amazing and why anyone would be lucky to have you. Don’t interrupt me.”

He rolls his eyes fondly. “What about you?”

Tony waves a hand in dismissal before cupping Steve’s jaw. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch, basking in Tony’s touch, Tony’s warmth.

“You always talk about how amazing I am,” Tony breathes out. “For some reason. It’s about time I do the same for you.”

“You don’t need to—”

“I want to,” Tony interrupts fiercely.

Steve startles, his pulse quickening. “We’re idiots, aren’t we?”

“Absolutely. One hundred percent idiotic fools. So, if you’d—”

Steve presses forward, sealing their lips together.

He could feel Tony’s breath catch against his lips but then it’s suddenly moving. Molding. Slotting their lips and tongues together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Tony tastes of beef and onions and mustard and strawberries. It’s the best kiss Steve has ever had.

Eventually, they break apart to catch their breath. Tony’s fingers ghost his reddened lips, his eyes wide. “What—”

“I had to,” Steve says, his face blazing. “I mean, have our first kiss. And last kiss before we get engaged.”

“I— Er—” Tony harrumphs, his face a deep crimson and wow, Steve did this. Steve made him blush this intensely. It’s something. “Marry me?”

“You’re not even kneeling.”

Tony rolls his eyes as he pulls away, dropping back onto one knee. “Ugh, the things I do for you.”

Steve’s lips begin to curl. “You’re the one who wanted to come here.”

“Fine, fine.” Tony sucks in a breath, pulling out his ring box. “Steven Grant Rogers, I’ve been in love with you since the day we met and I think it’s great we’re best friends and colleagues and I think it’ll be even greater if we’d be stuck with each other for the rest of our lives. With that said, will you marry me?”

Steve grins as he follows suit, pulling out his own velvet box.

“Only if you’ll marry me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Alf9GTMBUzH7NYUxU5bq5?si=mXv4HFQATrG48fjMuxrV_g) based on this fic, which I had on loop while writing. Enjoy!
> 
> You can reblog this on [Tumblr](https://kapteniron.tumblr.com/post/622812061154639873/for-gods-sake-dear-just-say-yes).
> 
> You're welcome to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://kapteniron.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kapteniron). 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Do let me know what you think!


End file.
